Demencia de un gourmet
by Viko W
Summary: Tsukiyama despierta una mañana de un vívido sueño húmedo y cuestiona su salud mental. *crack pairing


**Demencia de un gourmet**

**Disclaimer:** la serie de Tokyo Ghoul así como los personajes que ella incluye son propiedad de Sui Ishida. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** un crack pairing que me ha contaminado…Tsukiyamaxsuzuya. Ortografía.

Le escurría un hilo de baba. Oía a lo lejos el canto de las aves y los rayos de sol se filtraban por entre las cortinas. Dio un largo bostezo, desperezándose poco a poco. Anoche había tenido un sueño muy bueno. Ah, sí, se trataba de...

A penas ser consciente del contenido, Shuu sintió la quijada descolgársele. Un espasmo interno removió dolorosamente sus entrañas y el corazón le palpitaba con tanta intensidad que los latidos parecían tambores de guerra en sus oídos. De la frente comenzaron a bajarle gruesas gotas de frío sudor. Se incorporó lentamente en la cama notando al instante aquella sensación inconfundible en la parte baja de su cuerpo. La delgada sábana que lo cubría se hallaba húmeda en aquella zona. Tsukiyama tragó saliva forzosamente ante aquella prueba irrefutable. Los labios le temblaban y tras unos escasos segundos en los que intentó negar lo ocurrido, las imágenes de aquel vívido sueño -en los que el pequeño cuerpo del muchacho se retorcía en éxtasis bajo el suyo- lo dejaron fuera de combate. Cayó de nuevo sobre la cama con los ojos apretados. Sólo lo había visto una vez, sólo una ocasión en aquel café y casi se le cayeron los pantalones cuando lo escuchó reír de esa forma tan dulce. Cualquier otro ghoul habría huido discretamente de allí apenas la imagen de Suzuya hubiese entrado en su campo visual, pero él no. Por extraño que pareciera, Shuu sintió un arrebato intrépido tomar posesión de él y el loco deseo de convertirse en el héroe de muchos otros de su especie le cruzó por la cabeza aquel día. Mientras urdía un plan para cercarse al investigador con el fin de convertirlo en finas rebanas de jamón humano, Tsukiyama se paró delante de la caja registradora y se dispuso a ordenar un expreso; aquello era el inicio de la estrategia, luego se las ingeniería para trabar conversación con él. Sin embargo la chica tras el mostrador no tardó en comunicarle que no tenían café en aquel momento, aquel detalle provocó en el gourmet un débil estallido de sarcasmo iracundo, ¿qué no estaba en un maldito negocio de café? Y tras una breve discusión –bastante dramática por parte de Shuu-, oyó aquella risa. Cuando volteó los ojos se le abrieron como platos; Suzuya lo miraba cubriéndose ligeramente con la mano derecha la boca. Y se reía. De él. Lo más escalofriante de todo: Suzuya se veía lindo. Y olía tremendamente bien.

Para cuando el gourmet logró cambiar su rígida expresión facial y dedicarle una sonrisa condescendiente, ya habían transcurrido varios segundos y algunos de los clientes del lugar lo miraban cual bicho raro. Decir que en aquel momento su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que saliera pitando de allí le reventaba los oídos. La paranoia de haber sido descubierto por su reacción comenzaba a causarle estragos en las piernas; las sentía de gelatina. Casi esperaba que el maletín que llevaba encima Juuzou pasara a convertirse en esa terrible guadaña. Se volteó con las manos sudorosas y aclarándose la voz ordenó una taza de humeante chocolate caliente. Pese a todo se adheriría al plan de exterminador. Caminó hasta el chico, Suzuya lo miró ligeramente extrañado cuando le pidió sentarse a su mesa. Él aceptó con una sonrisa.

El chocolate sabía a lodo aceitoso que difícilmente pasaba por su garganta. Tsukiyama se repitió que aquello sólo duraría un momento y apenas entrara en confianza con el muchacho todo habría terminado. La idea era excitante por si sola, charlar con un investigador ghoul de ese calibre y engañarlo para luego llevarlo por alguna calle poco transitada con la guardia baja y de un solo corte la cabeza de Suzuya rodaría por el asfalto cual melón.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Cinco, diez, treinta minutos, una hora después y su taza de chocolate vacía era apenas un vago recuerdo. Suzuya trabajaba en el CCG, le gustaban los gatos, los dulces, ir al zoológico, dormir hasta tarde y comer emparedados de natilla con fresas casi todos los días. Él había dicho, arrastrado por aquella agradable atmosfera, casi todo lo que jamás se debía revelar a un investigador: su nombre real, dónde estudiaba, qué estudiaba, su amor por la _buena comida _y que tan frecuente visitaba ciertos lugares. Hablaron por un rato más sobre trivialidades; Suzuya despedía un aroma particularmente embriagador y sus rasgos faciales le otorgaban un contraste extremo a lo que generalmente se le asociaba. Tsukiyama casi se sintió tentado a decir un: "deberíamos charlar de nuevo en otra ocasión", pero cuando su razón aletargada despertó al tiempo que el celular de Juuzou sonó, Shuu comprendió cuan cerca había estado de terminar como una quinque. Se despidieron con cierta cortesía y Suzuya se fue de allí dirigiéndole una última sonrisa juguetona. Tsukiyama se removió en su asiento al borde de un colapso nervioso a penas el chico cruzó el umbral del café. Prácticamente había flirteado con uno de los más peligrosos investigadores ghoul, entregando en el proceso información personal que bien podría costarle el pellejo. El resto del día y la semana que le siguió, Tsukiyama vivió en una pesadilla paranoica.

Rememorar todo eso provocó un nudo dentro de su estómago, a parte de un severo cuestionamiento de sus facultades mentales, ¿en qué demonios había pensado? Pero no obstante, aquel incidente era menos perturbador que el mismo sueño. Se cubrió con premura el rostro no sabiendo si se encontraba perturbado o confundido. Aun podía oler aquel aroma impregnado en sus memorias y sentir la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Suzuya. Podía verlo tiritar de placer, jadear y suplicar por más mientras decía su nombre entre lujuriosos gemidos. Sintió que el rostro y las orejas le escocían. En su sueño, la boca de Suzuya hacía más que repartir besos. La sangre se le agolpó con vehemencia entre las piernas y Shuu se echó a reír con fuerza. Debía estar enloqueciendo. Tenía que ser así. Todo por culpa de Kaneki, por haberlo perdido... Sino, ¿cómo explicar aquella locura? Iba en camino a la demencia. Una aún peor que la producida por la pérdida de su tan deseado Kaneni-kun. Las risas fueron en decremento y retirando las manos de su rostro dejó salir un largo suspiro. Perder aquel exótico manjar lo había envuelto en tinieblas y depresión. Su propia existencia le resultó insignificante y carente de sentido alguno. Alrededor de dos años se encontró en ese deplorable estado en el que su leal sirviente Kanae intentó por todos los medios devolverlo a la vida. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo es que aquella mañana se encontró frente al piano interpretando a chopin -Nocturne op.9 No.2 para ser exactos-. Había estado al borde de la muerte y ahora se hallaba fuera de cama, hambriento, añorando saborear una estrella nueva. Una delicia que esperaba a ser descubierta por él.

Tsukiyama clavó los ojos en el techo. Le había tomado dos años superar a su querido Kaneki-kun, dos largos años para pasar la página y abandonar esa locura que estuvo por llevarlo a la muerte y ahora, ahora él…

"_Eres muy gracioso, desu_"

La voz de _Suzu_-chan se deslizó por sus oídos como oro líquido. Nunca antes se había sentido tan atraído por un humano –no recordaba haber tenido sueños húmedos con Kaneki-. Aquel aroma que despedía su piel blanca lo había atontado durante toda esa hora, aquella esencia lo había manipulado con descaro. Sonrió, pasando la lengua por encima de sus perfectos dientes. De pronto caía en la cuenta de haber encontrado un tesoro culinario como ningún otro. Un platillo que saciaría su exigente paladar pero… quería degustar aquella piel centímetro a centímetro, dejándola intacta, sin cicatrices, sin rastros carmín…

No deseaba comerlo, sino _devorarlo. _Probarlo, de ser posible, todas las noches y mañanas. Comenzó a sentir una ansiedad asfixiante que subía por su garganta. _Desayunarlo, comerlo, cenarlo_. Ahogarse en éxtasis oyéndolo gritar su nombre, implorando por velocidad. _Dolce follia_!*

Su mano derecha bajó hasta los pegajosos boxers y se cerró alrededor de su miembro, friccionando arriba y abajo. Lentamente, más rápido, un poco más. La imagen de Suzuya apareció tras sus párpados, llamándolo con lascivia.

—Suzuya… Juu-zou, ¿eh~? —pronunció jadeante antes de culminar.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora: **no sé cómo explicar mi amor por esta pareja. Sencillamente un día pensé en ellos y luego de eso no pude sacarlos de mi mente; cientos de historias y posible fics se me vienen a la cabeza. La loca idea de que con Suzuya, el gourmet encuentra algo más que sólo un platillo me hace sonreír bobamente. La imagen de ellos dos, especialmente de Shuu llevando ropas extravagantes con los brazos repletos de flores y chocolates en un intento por conquistar a Suzuya, no para de aparecer en mi cabeza… eso y las escenas llenas de ardiente _lemon_.

Probablemente escriba la continuación de un segundo encuentro en el café –risa malévola-.

*dulce locura.


End file.
